dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeong Do Jeon
Details *'Title:' 정도전 (鄭道傳) / Jeong Do Jeon *'Also known as:' Jung Do Jun *'Genre:' Daeha drama, historical, political, action, thriller *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast network:' KBS1 *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Jan-04 to 2014-Jun-29 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 21:40 *'Original Soundtrack:' Jeong Do Jeon OST Synopsis The new era of Joseon has started! The late 14th c, Goryeo. Abuse of power and corruption made people to leave the government offices and only the corrupted people are left in the high offices. When there seem to be no hope, there are a group of young people who values the meaning of scholar heavily. They are the Sungkyunkwan scholars who have dreams to bring peace to the world and they were the hope of Goryeo. Sambong Jung Do Jun is one of them. He believed that the old corrupted government should be destroyed and the destiny of scholars is to build an idealistic country. This isn't an ordinary revolution. Jung Do Jun's meticulous plans for a new future will create a whole new civilization. A politician who will wipe away our tears, the story of his life and destiny unfolds.--''KBS World'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Jo Jae Hyun as Jung Do Jun **Kang Yi Suk as young Jung Do Jun *Yoo Dong Geun as Lee Sung Gye, later King Tae Jo *Park Young Kyu as Lee In Im *Suh In Suk as Choi Young *Im Ho as Jung Mong Joo **Won Duk Hyun as young Jung Mong Joo *Ahn Jae Mo as Lee Bang Won, later King Tae Jong ;People around Jung Do Jun *Lee Ah Hyun as Lady Choi (Jung Do Jun's wife) *Lee Choon Shik (이춘식) as Deuk Bo Ah Bum *Im Dae Ho as Nam Eun *Lee Byung Wook as Yoon So Jong *Jun Hyun as Jo Joon *Park Yoo Seung (박유승) as Shim Hyo Saeng *Kim Jung Min (김정민) as Jung Jin *Lee Doo Suk (이두석) as Jung Young *Yoo Jang Young (유장영) as Jung Yoo ;People around Lee Sung Gye *Lee Il Hwa as Lady Kang, later Queen Shin Duk (Lee Sung Gye's 2nd wife) *Sun Dong Hyuk as Lee Ji Ran *Kang In Ki as Lee Bang Woo, later Prince Jin An *Lee Tae Rim (이태림) as Lee Bang Gwa, later King Jung Jong *Kim Yoon Tae as Jo Young Gyu *Song Yong Tae as Bae Geuk Ryum *Song Geum Sik as Byun An Ryul *Park Byung Ho as Mu Hak ;Goryeo Conservative Party *Jung Ho Geun as Im Kyun Mi *Kim Min Sang as Yum Heung Bang *Bang Hyung Joo (방형주) as Ji Yoon *Kwon Tae Won as Ahn Sa Ki ;People around Lee Bang Won *Go Na Eun as Lady Min, Lee Bang Won's wife *Jo Jae Wan as Min Moo Goo ;Goryeo Royal Family *Kim Myung Soo as King Gong Min *Lee Duk Hee as Queen Myung Duk *Lee Seung Min as Lady Jung Bi of Ahn clan *Lee So Yoon (이소윤) as Lady Ik Bi of Han clan *Park Jin Woo as King Woo **Jung Yoon Suk as young King Woo / Mo Ni Noh *Jun Ye Seo as Lady Jang (King Woo's nanny) *Kim Jin Tae as Kyung Bok Heung *Lee Jung Sung as Choi Man Saeng *Seo Woo Jin as Hong Ryoon *Nam Sung Jin as Gongyang ;Young Intellectuals/Scholars *Park Ji Il as Lee Saek *Kim Seung Wook as Park Sang Choong *Lee Kwang Ki as Ha Ryun *Kim Chul Ki as Kwon Geun *Jung Hee Tae as Lee Soong In *Shin Yong Gyu (신용규) as Lee Chum ;People of Geopyung Boo Gok *Jang Tae Sung as Hwang Chun Bok *Lee Dae Ro as Hwang Yun *Kang Ye Sol as Yang Ji ;Others *Kim Ik Tae *Lee Tae Seung *Won Jong Sun *Kim Kwang In *Lee Jong Rae Production Credits *'Production Company:' KBSN *'Chief Producer:' Kim Hyung Il *'Director:' Kang Byung Taek, Lee Jae Hoon *'Assistant Director:' Choi Yoon Suk, Kang Soo Yun *'Screenwriter:' Jung Hyun Min Recognitions *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' **Daesang (Yoo Dong Geun) **PD Award (Jo Jae Hyun) **Top Excellence Actor (Jo Jae Hyun) **Excellence Actor in Full Length Drama (Park Young Kyu) **Best Scriptwriter (Jung Hyun Min) *'2014 3rd APAN Star Awards:' Top Excellence Actor in Full Length Drama (Jo Jae Hyun) *'2014 41st Korea Broadcasting Awards:' **Best Drama **Best Scriptwriter (Jung Hyun Min) *'2014 7th Korea Drama Awards:' Best Scriptwriter (Jung Hyun Min) *'2014 50th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best TV Actor (Jo Jae Hyun) Episode Ratings See Jeong Do Jeon/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum Movie site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:KBS Category:Historical Category:Political Category:Action Category:Thriller